


The Way To Keep Warm

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: It's too cold for Byleth.  People that live in the Kingdom are clearly crazy.  What do they do for warmth when a fire isn't the logical answer due to enemies?Byleth rolled over and pulled the fur blanket up higher around her neck.  Still, it wasn’t helping her face.  She was positive her nose was going to crack off at any moment.  How can anyone sleep in this cold?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 222





	The Way To Keep Warm

Byleth rolled over and pulled the fur blanket up higher around her neck. Still, it wasn’t helping her face. She was positive her nose was going to crack off at any moment. How can anyone sleep in this cold? She sat up, wrapping the blanket around her and glanced over through the darkness at Ingrid seemingly sleeping peacefully on her side of the tent. Trekking back to the Monastery from the Kingdom had to be done, but why had they left so late that camp had to be made this far north? And why was she the only one that was freezing? 

Heaving a sigh, Byleth pulled on her boots and decided to go out of her tent and just rebuild a full fire and stay as close to it as possible. Knowing that having a fire burning was a danger and could possibly alert rogues of their position but it was a chance she was willing to take rather than freezing to death. “Oh, damn!” she swore as soon as she opened the flap and a breeze swept across her. Grumbling under her breath, she crossed over to where the fire pit had been burning before everyone turned in, but her eyes fell on fresh footprints of two men in the snow and drew her complete attention. Her eyes followed the prints in the bright light of the moon toward the tents and then out to the woods. “Now what?” 

Despite everyone being adults now and no longer her students, she still could not just let any of them wander away from camp. Huffing out her breath in a big white cloud, she tightened her hold on the blanket and decided to follow the prints. She hadn’t gone too far, when she could see the two men standing side by side ahead of her and clearly recognized them despite the shadows. “What are you two doing out here?” she demanded.

“We’re taking a piss,” Felix tossed back over his shoulder. “Is there a reason why you followed us?”

“You’re free to either hold or do the finishing shake off if you’d like,” Sylvain added.

“You two are ins-s-sane,” she spat out as a shiver took her over. “How can anyone actually l-l-live in this?” she nearly shrieked. Turning, she caught her foot on a rock covered by the snow and tumbled to the ground. This is it, she decided. She was just going to lay there, without the energy or will to get up, and freeze to death. 

“Come on, get up,” she heard Felix saying while hands on each side of her hoisted her out of the snow.

“She’s really cold, Felix,” Sylvain pointed out feeling her uncontrollable shivering. “Let’s get her back, I think she’s losing consciousness.” 

Byleth was slowly feeling the sleepy fog lifting from her mind and happily snuggled into the warmth around her. Her hand moved over the warmth under it as she sighed and her brain worked over the last thing she could remember. It had been so cold and then… Her eyes flew open while she shifted again just a bit to get the lay of the land. She was on her side, sandwiched between two warm bodies. Had long had she been sleeping between them? As alarming as it was, it was also so warm she was reluctant to battle her way free. 

“Be still.” Felix’s voice was hushed and directly in front of her. So close, in fact, that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Felix. It was his warmth under her hand, but she dared not jerk it away. It was his arm draped across her shoulder. That meant that Sylvain had to be the one pressed against her back with his arm draped over her hip.

She wanted to be irritated that they had taken it upon themselves to not only bring her to their tent, but they decided that snuggling up with her was acceptable. She wanted to, but the warmth and comfort that they provided was much better than shivering alone and rather comforting. “Thank you,” she managed quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Felix answered, his arm slowly moving against her to a more relaxed position. His hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

“We couldn’t just leave you shivering and passed out in the snow,” Sylvain chimed in now his hand moving on her hip. “Body warmth is best out here.” 

“How can you all just act like this freezing cold is normal? And watch where you’re putting your hand, Sylvain,” she blurted when she felt him slide around her abdomen. 

“You get used to it,” Felix supplied. “And you learn to dress properly. This little outfit you usually wear under your armor is not suited for it. I’m surprise you lasted as long as you did.” His hand moved now almost caressing her bare shoulder under the blanket.

“The problem was having Ingrid as a tent mate,” Sylvain was quietly speaking against her hair as his cheek rested against the back of her head. “She can be a bitch when it comes to sharing sleeping space and a blanket. Buuuut, you probably didn’t ask, and she didn’t offer.”

“Because, she probably wanted to share space with the boar but settled for sharing with you,” Felix further explained shifting his position just a bit now, his leg coming to rest over one of hers.

Her brow furrowed now. “Really? You all are used to just huddling together sleeping?” she quietly asked while an odd feeling was beginning to uncoil within her. Without even noticing, her hand had moved a bit and was comfortably resting on the curve Felix’s hip now rather than his ribcage. She could feel his warmth through the fabric of his clothes. Her hips shifted, settling into the crook of Sylvain’s pelvis.

“Ahhh, you need to be careful shifting that cute ass of yours around,” Sylvain purred against Byleth’s ear. “It’s difficult enough just having you pressed against me all night but wiggling around is just too much. And yes, we share space to keep warm when necessary.”

Byleth couldn’t help the smile tugging her lips now. Sandwiched between the man with the overactive personality and the man with the guarded personality was rather amusing, and oddly arousing, she decided. Admittedly, she was rather enjoying the hushed conversation, as well as, the leisurely way Sylvain’s hand was now moving on her abdomen, his fingers occasionally dipping in and out of her belly button. 

Without really thinking about it, she shifted her upper body bringing her breasts flush against Felix’s chest now. Sylvain moved in response keeping tightly against her back while his hand moved around her ribcage to hug her to him. She couldn’t help the sigh that unknowingly passed her lips. The feel of the two masculine bodies now pressed against her was not only warming but exciting.

“Seems to me,” Sylvain began as his arm tightened around her just a bit more, “that you aren’t really opposed to sharing this sleeping arrangement.”

“You two are much warmer than I was all alone,” she stated quietly her hand lazily moved up along Felix’s ribcage before sliding further around him now. “And it looks to be nearly morning now.”

Felix wasn’t quite sure why he was about to be so bold with her, but he moved his hand around her nape and slowly applied enough pressure to bring her lips close enough so that he could kiss her. Expecting her to balk, he was prepared to let her go. She didn’t and he deepened the kiss while her hand tightened pulling him closer still. His tongue urged hers to dance with his, and a smile touched his lips when she complied.

A soft moan escaped her when Felix worked his hand from her nape between them to encircle a breast, teasing her nipple with his fingers. Her hips pushed tightly back into Sylvain’s now noticeably growing erection behind her causing him to groan and push back. 

Sylvain seized the opportunity to move his hand and slide his fingers just under the waistband of her leggings and waited for resistance while his teeth gently nipped her ear. “You seem to be warm enough now,” he purred into her ear.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed against Felix’s jaw while her hand moved from him to reach back and slip across Sylvain’s cheek as his head rested against hers. She sucked a breath when she felt Felix’s calloused hand slide under her camisole and grasp her bare breast. Sylvain’s hand slid further under her waistband to ruffle the hair just above where he really wanted to reach. She couldn’t deny the ache beginning to build between her legs that was screaming at her for satisfaction.

Everything she knew was telling her to stop, but these two men had always been under her skin in some way. Felix and his drive for battle was exciting to the warrior within her, while Sylvain’s more relaxed attitude and constant innuendo spoke to the side of her she liked to keep hidden. None of it mattered at all at this moment she decided. They were igniting sensations that were nothing short of scandalous, and she wanted more.

She shivered unsure if it was Sylvain’s voice in her ear, the feel of his fingers touching her, Felix’s mouth now teasing her breast, or the chill. Her fingers reached out and laced into Felix’s hair, free of his usual tie. One of his hands was caressing a breast while his mouth teased the other. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as her head tipped back and she heard Sylvain’s voice in her ear again, “That’s it, sweetheart, just relax and enjoy the ride.”

Felix moved back to press his lips to hers, and she reached out to press her hand against his firm cock still encased in his trousers delighting in the soft moan she got from him in response. “I might enjoy it more if there was less in the way,” she heard herself coo against Felix’s cheek.

It only took moments for everyone to scramble to shed themselves of the clothes they were wearing. Without leaving the comfort of the fur blanket still covering her, she removed and tossed out her items of clothing piece by piece. Sitting up, she watched the two men she had grown quite fond of through the filtering light of the tent as morning was approaching. Excitement percolated through her at the very thought of touching both of these men and having them touch her. She tipped her head up as Felix lowered to his knees beside her and captured her lips with his while his hand slipped over her breast and tenderly fondled her nipple. He carefully maneuvered her to her back without breaking his kiss.

A low hum sounded from her throat as she felt Sylvain move to shift her legs apart and his hand sliding in to feel how wet she had become in anticipation. “Oh damn, you are primed and ready,” he said while positioning himself between her legs. She sucked a ragged breath when Sylvain’s tongue lashed into her folds before he gently sucked her clit. 

Felix moved to shower kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, over her breast where he drew her nipple into his mouth. Byleth shuddered as waves of pleasure washed over her body. Having four hands slowly caressing over her skin while two mouths lapped and pushed her into heated bliss was nothing short of obscene, and also wildly arousing.

Byleth plunged her fingers into Felix’s hair and pulled his lips to hers, her tongue diving deeply into his mouth. He softly moaned while his tongue entwined with hers. Sylvain’s hands squeezed her upper thighs while his tongue worked to drive her into heated bliss until she let out a throaty groan and jerked in pleasured release.

Sylvain smiled as he trailed his tongue up her abdomen, around her breast and then found her lips before he reached over and pulled Felix in pressing a kiss to his lips. Byleth watched in the filtering early morning’s first light with fascination at the two men sharing a kiss, finding it highly erotic. She swallowed when they parted and looked at her. Her hands reached out each one trailing down the hard bodies of the men she adored. One her dark knight, the other her savant. 

Pushing Felix to his back she slipped her hands down over his abdomen before wrapping her hand around his cock, her tongue slowly rolled around the tip exploring the taste of him before she sucked it in and then pushed to take in his full length before slowly pulling up. It was rather thrilling to hear him sigh with pleasure at her actions and it made her want to work harder to please him.

Sylvain grabbed her hips and hoisted her upward onto her knees while she continued her slow assault on Felix. Positioned behind her, he slowly moved his fingers through her wet folds before he pushed first one and then two fingers into her and slowly began to move them back and forth. The slow and deliberate movements were nothing short of magic and driving her back to the edge.

Byleth hummed with delight at the feelings rising within her as her head bobbed and sucked the dark-haired swordsman. The sounds of his groans were music to her ears. She swirled her tongue along his length and slowly pulled up, gently sucking the tip before plunging down his length again. His fingers tangled into her hair and pulled her. “Stop,” she heard him say just as she felt him pulse, pulling her mouth off as hot fluid spurted out on his abdomen and her neck.

Sylvain’s fingers moved more deliberately now rubbing her clit until she felt she was about to explode before convulsing and nearly screaming with release again as she lowered her chest to rest across Felix. She thought her knees were going to give out until she felt Sylvain’s hands move to hold her hips. He positioned himself behind her. “Are you okay with this?’ she heard him ask when she felt his cock rub against her folds before positioning himself.

“Yes,” she answered almost breathlessly feeling Felix’s arms come around her in a tight embrace to steady her as Sylvain thrust into her and then slowly moved back and forth delighting in the feel of her tightly around him. He sighed as his fingers dug into her hips holding her in place before picking up the pace nearly leaving her completely before plunging back in again. His hips slapped against her ass as he slammed into her over and over before pulling free and pouring over her back with a low, husky groan. 

The three of them layed in the chilly morning air steadying their breathing while pushing the blanket around to clean up a bit. Sylvain tossed the soiled blanket aside and pulled another over. “Here,” he offered as he fluffed it over them.

Byleth pulled the blanket up to her neck and smiled as Felix and Sylvain moved to sandwich her back between them. Their naked bodies nestling together like it was a natural occurrence now. The morning light was getting brighter and brighter and she could hear rattling around outside now. 

“Do you think anyone heard?” she asked quietly.

“Do you care?” Felix asked.

She thought for a minute. “No, I don’t think I do,” she was surprised to answer. “We have to get up,” she sighed her finger lazily trailed over Felix’s ribcage under the blanket.

“Juuust a few minutes more,” Sylvain whined. “Now that we have you here like this, we don’t want to let you go.”

“Perhaps,” Byleth said as she turned her head more toward Sylvain now, “we can find time to spend together again soon.”

“Indeed,” Felix answered.


End file.
